tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
VxAbsol as "Robert" (Return to the Island)
21:03 VxAbsol 4bc9cb0c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.201.203.12 has joined #aWildAnimal 21:03 Let's do this. 21:04 <@numbuhthreefan> Hi, VxAbsol. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 21:04 VxAbsol and my character is Robert 21:04 <@numbuhthreefan> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 21:04 Ok 21:05 <@numbuhthreefan> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 21:05 <@numbuhthreefan> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 21:05 Ok 21:05 No 21:05 <@numbuhthreefan> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 21:05 Yes 21:05 <@numbuhthreefan> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 21:06 Label: The Strategist, Role: Hero Stereotype: A bit nerdy but likable and able to get along with anyone 21:06 <@numbuhthreefan> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Heather. Please begin. 21:07 numbuhthreefan has changed nick to Heather3 21:07 Hey Heather. 21:07 <@Heather3> What do you want? 21:08 I'm looking for someone strong to form an alliance with. Some whose proven themself. Like you. 21:08 <@Heather3> Why would I wanna be in an alliance with "you"? 21:09 We can take down Alejandro and Duncan, the we make it to the final 2. Simple is that. No one else hs a chance. 21:10 * Simple as that. 21:10 <@Heather3> Umm, well I already have an alliance going. 21:10 <@Heather3> so.... 21:10 Leave them. You deserve better. Like me. 21:11 <@Heather3> YOU? What makes you think you deserve anything? What makes you think you deserve to win? 21:12 Easy. We have a lot in common. We both use people to get what we want, were not afraid to backstab anyone. Join me, and we will rule this game. 21:14 <@Heather3> Umm... the only backstabber around here is me. 21:14 <@Heather3> Well, at least the only good one. 21:14 <@Heather3> And everyone else is actually pretty useless. 21:15 Your decision. If you want to progress in this game you need someone intelligent like me...unlike the other rejects in your allance. 21:15 <@Heather3> Whatever! *walks off* 21:15 Heather3 has changed nick to numbuhthreefan 21:15 <@numbuhthreefan> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 21:16 VxAbsol 4bc9cb0c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.201.203.12 has quit Page closed Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions